


Winndox Drabble #4

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arguing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sort Of, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 21. we’re arguing when the ball drops on new year’s eve, and decide to kiss and shit i don’t think i hate you anymore





	Winndox Drabble #4

**Author's Note:**

> I legit thought I'd posted this months ago but apparently I didn't, so enjoy

“I don’t care if it’s already technically the new year. It isn’t in this time zone!” Winn said with a groan for what felt like the millionth time that night before taking a drink of his beer.

“I’m just saying it’s a ridiculous notion to celebrate something that’s already passed as though it’s just happened.” Brainy reiterated while pointing with the hand he was currently holding his own drink in. He was clearly drunk and giving a look that showed how unimpressed he was with this New Years Eve celebration.

“I know, now would you just shut up for a minute! The ball’s about to drop!” Winn spat before he heard everyone else in the bar cheer, indicating that they missed the countdown thanks to their bickering. “For crying out loud!”

Brainy leaned into Winn’s side. “Would it make you feel better if we did what the others in the bar are doing?” he asked, pointing to several couples who were kissing with his free hand.

Winn blinked in surprise at the suggestion and turned his head to protest, only to find that Brainy was wrapping an arm around his shoulders and cupping Winn’s cheek with a warm hand as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the human’s lips.

Feeling like his brain was short-circuiting, Winn could only respond by leaning into it, free hand clutching at the flannel shirt Brainy wore over his t-shirt as he returned the kiss.

When they broke apart Brainy gave a smile that was almost sweet, before looking away to reply to a question called out to him by someone across the room.

Winn found himself staring at the arm that Brainy kept around his shoulder and found he didn’t hate it. He didn’t hate the kiss either. Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that's interested, feel free to join the [Dox Shippers Unite](https://discord.gg/usg2Xh) discord server <3
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
